


purity and happiness

by dreamylink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, I dont really know what to tag this, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Calamity Ganon, the silent princess is my favorite flower from the game it has so many meanings i love it, they cute or whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamylink/pseuds/dreamylink
Summary: He can never take this back, this could ruin their dynamic. Ruin how the pieces to the puzzle are supposed to fit.And yet.Zelda wants him to ruin things.——Link confesses to Zelda.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	purity and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I haven't uploaded something on here in over a year LMAOO wow... I'm really sorry about that. I've been writing a lot, but none of it seems good enough to post here. But. Here I am with a super short Zelink fic. I love them a lot!! Anyways I hope you guys like it??? Sorry that it's so short but at least I'm uploading something.

Zelda watches as Link sits there, on the edge of a cliff with a lily in his hands. It blows in the gentle breeze, and his blonde hair is ruffled by the wind’s dainty fingers. Her steps are quiet as she approaches him, and she sits down. He continues to stare out at the large expanse of mountains that rise and fall like the waves of an ocean. Her feet dangle many meters above ground, and if she were alone, fear would claw its way up her throat and choke her, but next to him her fear is quelled and silent. 

Wordlessly, Link hands Zelda the lily and then gazes into her eyes. His are sapphire blue, like the sky above them and she feels as if she is drowning in them. The stalk of the lily feels velvety in her hold, and her fingers run up and down its stem. It’s buds hang like snow-covered bells, swooping out at the bottom as if it were a skirt. As Zelda observes the flower, she is reminded of the meaning of it. Return of happiness. Purity.

“I hope you know that I am pure in my intentions, Princess.” He says to her. Zelda looks up at him and nods. 

He seems to ground himself, breathing in deeply and then out before he continues. “You have brought happiness to my life it seems. I have been raised as a knight since I was ten. All my life I’ve spent training, sparring, fighting, living a life with no fear and no emotion. Then I was assigned to be your knight.” He chuckles sadly, and suddenly it all feels much like a confession. Zelda’s cheeks heat and her breath catches in her throat. 

“Zelda… Somehow, you have thrown every set and stone aspect of my life, out the window.” He grasps her hand. His hand is warm and calloused compared to her cold and soft one. 

“I know all we can be is a princess and her appointed knight, but I thought I should let you know that my feelings go beyond professional and platonic.” He looks at her with an intensity of a thousand suns, but his expression looks slightly mortified at the things he has declared. He can never take this back, this could ruin their dynamic. Ruin how the pieces to the puzzle are supposed to fit.

And yet.

Zelda wants him to ruin things. 

“I am in love with you. You don’t have to say anything back if you don’t want to, I just thought you should know.” His voice is quiet but honest as he says it. 

He stands and panic seizes her. She is left reeling. She grabs his wrist, and he stills. “You can’t just leave me after that.” 

“I just wanted to give you space.” 

“Just sit down,” Zelda says, and gingerly, he sits down. 

She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes, letting the knowledge of what he just declared settle in. 

He was in love with her. Link, a man she used to despise, who she has grown to trust with her entire life. A man who held her when she cried, a man who despite all of her yelling towards, comforted her and followed her to ensure her safety. A man Zelda has grown to love in return.

Zelda’s fingers trail down from his arm to his hand. She gingerly intertwines her fingers with his and opens her eyes to look at him. His eyes are glued to their hands and with her other hand, she turns his face to look at her. 

“I’ve had many suitors thrust towards me, but not one of them has lodged their way into my heart as you have.” She whispers, his palm is calloused and warm against her own. His fingers twitch as she says the words like he’s trying to hold back from squeezing her hand. 

She continues shakily, confessing and confrontation has never been Zelda’s strong suit. “You have allowed me to grow and thrive, you have been there for me when it seemed like my life was spiraling too far out of my control. You have been the one thing keeping me steady.” 

Zelda watches the wind ruffle his hair, and petals from the Silent Princesses growing around them are carried across the field. 

“I love you too, Link.” She releases a breath as the words leave her mouth. Link’s eyes are light as they gaze back at her. 

“Well, in that case… Can I kiss you now?” He asks. 

She nods. 

And he does.

And it feels as if golden light hits Zelda’s face and fills her from the inside out. His hands are warm as they cup her face, and his lips are soft against her own. A breeze drifts the petals around them to land in their hair and tickle their cheeks. 

She feels as though heaven is on earth. 

Everything has fallen into place. 

And the pieces of the puzzle fit beautifully.


End file.
